


Red Angels of Death

by MOONAA



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angels of Death, Angst, Bang Chan-centric, Car Accidents, Character Death, Fantasy, Felix is a sweetheart, Felix the Sun Incarnate, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, God Bang Chan, Han Jisung | Han-centric, He just wants to sleep, Hurt No Comfort, Jisung is tired and gifted, Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, M/M, Maknae Line as roommates, Minor Character Death, Out of Character, Personification of Death, Punishment, SeungIn the soft ship, Wakes & Funerals, hyunjin is done with this shit, sunshine twins being best friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOONAA/pseuds/MOONAA
Summary: Two friends’ fate is entangled in the results of meeting Death and his servants, When one of them’s departure is set to one week, the other finds himself to be aware of the servant of death that accompanies his best friend. Aren’t they only to be seen by the human they escort? Then why Jisung can see the angel of death of Felix. What strange occurrence does lie in the shadows that mingled his fate to a simple cycle of life and death?
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Red Angels of Death

**_FRIDAY_ **

**_6 AM - EARLY MORNING, 00S' APPARTMENT_ **

In the calm morning in Seoul, Jisung awoke to his barring alarm of Block B. He couldn't move, felt paralyzed. He kept his eyes closed in a pretense of sleeping. To him, it’s another normal day that will pass in the form of school. Having reached tiredly to stop his alarm, he unsurprisingly got alarmed by the red digits of the digital clock, reading the early hour. It’s like he only saw red as they light his dark bedroom in its violent and deep glow. He got so invested in his thoughts, overwhelmed, he felt like he wanted to throw up. His day barely started, he felt so dull already.

After Jisung successfully managed to calm the ongoing storm, he mundanely open his phone sporting an uninterested look. Soon, his bedroom door opened to reveal a beaming Felix in its wake. It’s no wonder that even at this cruel hour, his roommate would be glowing in open warmness and happy. Despite all, Jisung was no stranger to Felix’s emotion display and being already a bit irritated to life in general, he didn’t to remove the sunshine smile of Felix. 

He knew the question was coming, but he’s always a bit startled. “Good morning twin ! Did you sleep well?” He didn’t know why the other kept asking, Felix should know the answer just by asking it all the time. To no one’s surprise, Jisung always replied that he never really sleeps that well. Nevertheless, he didn’t tell him that. Instead, he gave his much anticipated monotone reply that was neither denying nor in agreement,

“Slept fine.” 

Felix nodded twice in confirmation and turned to leave, stealing a hug in the way. Calmness reached the shores in Jisung’s mind and went on his routine. When both were ready they left together for university with a blabbering Felix and a content excited Jisung.

**±**

Uneventful morning and with the absence of Jisung and Felix in the shared apartment, Seungmin and Jeongin savored the time for themselves. Seungmin sat at his desk when Jeongin entered his bedroom silently and went to sit on his bed. Having taken notice, he rotates his desk chair to face the younger.

“Can I ask you something?”

Seungmin’s quality conversation starters as he asked Jeongin straightforwardly. The younger just stared at him and nodded after a while in a rather cute manner.

“Did you see how Jisung and Felix are starting to act weird? Like they are always together and when they are talking, and we arrive, they immediately stop talking or just change the subject.” he inquires to the younger whose face lit up after hearing familiar thoughts.

Heatedly, “Yeah, I saw that too. I also heard them talking about someone that we don’t know which is weird. We know all or their friends since our friend group is literally the same,” he replied. It’s not Jeongin if he didn’t add a shrug or two for dramatic measure.

“But I’ve never known someone with his name. It’s almost like they talk about a ghost.” his statement proved to be true when it was answered with Seungmin’s pensive face.

“There’s also the story that I told you about Jisung.” the younger continued while the older moved to Jeongin’s right on his bed.

“The one time when you heard him talking in his room and when you opened the door he wasn’t on the phone and no one was with him?” he wondered pensively.

“Yes that’s the one. I don’t know what is going on with them, but I’m starting to worry. They are not like their normal selves, and it’s starting to scare me a little.” Jeongin nodded profusely as he answered.

Seungmin can’t even add his input before Jeongin cut him off.

“Now, let’s stop talking about this. Do you want to cuddle a bit more before going back to sleep?”

“You know that I would never say no to more cuddles with you.” the older can’t help but replied, he could never say no to a Jeongin that used adorable fox eyes on him. It would almost seem like he was a slave to the whims of the younger.

**±**

The end of the school made Jisung sighed in relief. While it was a pain, sitting hours on end sure made him stiff and tense. Felix was already packing and beckoning to go directly back home. When walking down the streets, meaningless conversation filled the air between, acknowledging that Seungmin and Jeongin would get home later due to a late lesson.

“We have too much work to do. I just want to relax, even if it’s only for an hour,” Felix relented with tiredness painting his voice.

“We could always go to the arcade tomorrow since it’s Saturday,” Jisung proposed, unsure.

“Yes!” Felix exclaimed, a happy smile spreading on his face. “Let’s ask Seungmin and Jeongin when they come back tonight!” he said, suddenly not looking tired anymore. His excitement made him so lively, he was lively planning whatever activities they would do the next day. Jisung didn’t think anyone could resist basking in the happiness Felix made him feel. However, what his best friend said next got him out of his happy train of thoughts.

“Let's also ask… Wait. Where is he?” Jisung said while looking around looking a little worried, seemingly looking for someone.

“Oh! You’re right. Now that I’m thinking about it, I haven’t seen him at all today. I wonder where he could be,” Felix said, looking a bit sad that his best friend thought about ‘him’ even though Jisung knew why he entered their lives. He still managed to smile and in the end, Jisung never saw any hint of sadness that flooded in the other.

Felix particularly seemed carefree, which was not unprecedented because of his official title of sunshine. The strange thing was the addition of a cautious edge to his behaviour. As if it begged to protect every passing walker. Odd. Very unusual. Was it in correlation to the peculiar presence he felt for the last week?

After turning a corner, they made their way across to a light. On the other end, stood a young girl with her parents trailing behind. Jisung was a bit surprised at the lack of attention of the adults. He was so focused on the oblivious parents, he barely saw an orange blob of hair flash beside him. Said orange haired person dashing to the center of the street to push the girl out of reach and fall on impact.  
Ah, a car hit them.

Then realization struck him, Felix. His sunshine twin now laid bare in a poodle of red. Unmoving and unconscious. His eyes laid on the red first, painting the streets under in a deep color. Such a vibrant colour was flooding as if it would suddenly materialize in a bloodlust filled monster, not satiated with its first victim. He lost track of time, missing noises from passerby and cries of the bystanders who saw the accidents happen. Like he was just a little boy again, trauma already heavy on his naive mind, he was alone with no one to help him or to care for him. No movement was made as he just stared agape at Felix still laying dead cold on the crossroad.

Just later, when he regained enough consciousness from his stupor, that much he believed he could have fell to the floor, everyone close was on rush. Too many minutes had already passed as he slowly listened to the blaring sound around him : the driver already on speed-dial with the emergencies, the yell from a stranger trying to awaken a barely hanging Felix back into life, the little girl, big-eyed and confused, talking to her disoriented parents. How the accident had traded one life for another without hesitation.

Felix. A soul so bright, no darkness could tarnish the glow it cast as hope in the lives of so many. Optimism emanated from his composure, the way he perceived the good when people usually saw the corrupt. A personality that is as sweet as sugar. He shined brightly like a star. His kindness reached anyone in the dark.

That saved Jisung as well when his demons came to haunt him at his worst. When he scarcely felt like living wasn’t a blessing, but further like a duty. If ever to ponder, Jisung could say that Felix was brighter than the sun or even the stars, when himself doubted he could ever achieve this level of brightness. But even when he doubted his place at his side, Felix was always quick to shoo the worry away for the next millennium. But the anxiety that ate him up would always taunt him back with doubt as his solid companion. Oh, he wished he could revive memories of endless comfort with Felix’s warmth as his blanket.

After some minutes, an ambulance invaded the scene with the paramedics already on the move to maneuver Felix’s body on the stretcher. Safely tucked into the vehicle after Felix was hidden by the tissue covering, Jisung hesitantly walked up to the paramedics to ask if he could hop in as well. However, the staff declined politely with a shake.

‘Politeness or pity’.

He left the crossroad empty, and walked through the neighbourhood, with an empty head. There was no more tomorrow, no more later even. He wandered the streets of Seoul aimlessly with nor particular destination or care for what seems like hours. Finishing his trance-like walk, he ended up on his apartment building’s rooftop. That is when he noticed the dimming light and looked up to the sky.

.

.

The sun was going down, taking away his warmth, and darkness enveloped the city. _Isn’t it ironic ?_


End file.
